Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/5
4 - Previous - Next - 6 (Frisk and Napstablook were almost there to the exit of waterfalls) NAPSTABLOOK: here we are frisk, you are almost there to the hotlands... better be careful... FRISK: Thank you so much that you help me. (hugging Napstablook) NAPSTABLOOK: heh... hugged with my only best friend... so good luck... and watch out... (Napstablook disappears as he might be going back home, when Frisk is walking as she notice it was the same flowers from before as it talk to itself) ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): Every human who falls down here must die. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2): It's not long now. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3): King ASGORE will let us go. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2): King ASGORE will give us hope. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): King ASGORE will save us all. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): You should be smiling, too. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3): Aren't you excited? ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): Aren't you happy? ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): You're going to be free. (Frisk is still walking when she saw the same flower but it was alone as she about to touch it the flower said) ECHO FLOWER: Behind you. (Frisk turn around that it was Undyne is waiting for her) UNDYNE: Alright then human, enough making fun at me. This is your last choice, you have to come with me to the king or (summon her spear at her hand) it will be deadly. FRISK: But Undyne listen, I haven't commit a crime because I only spared the entire monsters. UNDYNE: Don't you even lied to me human! This is your final warning. (Undyne slowly walk towards to Frisk, when Monster Kid jumps out the grass in surprise) MONSTER KID: Wow! That was awesome Frisk, you are in the front seat of Undyne battle! UNDYNE: You... you can't be serious. Kid you cannot be friends with that human! MONSTER KID: Human? Where? UNDYNE: (faceplam and dragging Monster Kid) Kid, you have some serious talk. FRISK: Hey come back! Don't hurt at Monster Kid! MONSTER KID: Don't worry Frisk, I better return! Hopefully! (Frisk was walking at the bridge as she almost to the Hotlands, when Monster Kid return feeling worried) FRISK: Are you alright there MK? MONSTER KID: Yeah... but I want to asked you something Frisk... Are you really a human that Undyne told me? FRISK: Yeah, it was true. Because I didn't hurt anyone, even you which I have to get back to the surface in time. MONSTER KID: I see. So I guess we are enemies, but I don't want to hurt you but I have to say something like hurtful words.... okay here I go. Frisk, you... you are so uncool. (Frisk is feel sad as Monster Kid was walk back as he run until he accidentally fell at the bridge when the rock edge is capture his shirt) MONSTER KID: Ahhh!!! HELP ME! HELP! (Frisk is shocked as she run towards to Monster Kid and carry him when Undyne is walking towards at her as Frisk is quickly carry back Monster Kid then he was back) UNDYNE: Kid, get away from that creature! MONSTER KID: (looked at Frisk because she was scared then he stand up for himself and protects Frisk from Undyne) No... You cannot hurt my friend, she saved my life. If... if you going to hurt Frisk... You had to go through me first! (Undyne standing there for few seconds and she walks off in disappointment) MONSTER KID: She... she's gone. FRISK: And you saved my life, why? MONSTER KID: Well, because I never really had a real friend in my life. So I cannot let anyone to hurt you, because that what friends are for right? FRISK: (smiles) Yeah. I really had to say, thank you very much for lead me to Hotlands and even saved my life. Because I knew that friends will never let go. (Monster Kid smiles as when Frisk hugged him like a friend) MONSTER KID: You're welcome, so I better get back home my parents will get worried sick that I wasn't get back. See ya Frisk! (walk off as he get back to his home in Snowdin) (Frisk continued to walk as she almost there to Hotlands when until at the top of mountain rock was Undyne standing there) UNDYNE: Seven. Seven human souls, and then King ASGORE will become a god. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? FRISK: (nods) Yeah? But why? UNDYNE: Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed, as is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, many centuries ago... (stopped and realized) ... No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?! (Undyne took off and throw her armor helmet at Frisk revealed her appearance; she was an anthro blue female fish with sharp teeth and eye-patch) UNDYNE: YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys history books made me think humans were cool... ...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And you even brainwashing at Papyrus and that kid! FRISK: But I wasn't do anything, I was making friends with them without hurting. It wasn't my fault! UNDYNE: Really? Fuhuhuhu! Don't even lie to me human! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-shtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!!! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! (Frisk is scared and shaking that Undyne was blocking her path to Hotlands) UNDYNE: Scared? (pfft) I'll show you how determined monsters can be! NGAHHH! (jumped and summon her spear as she begin to attack at Frisk) En guarde! (Frisk dodged her spear as Undyne slash the green ray that it turn Frisk's red SOUL into green, when Frisk is shocked) FRISK: Wha? What did you do to my SOUL? UNDYNE: Here human. (throws a spear to Frisk as she holds it) As long as you're green you can't escape! Unless you learn to face danger head-on... You won't last a SECOND against ME! (Undyne throws four spears at her, as Frisk used the spear and defend herself at Undyne's spears then it works) UNDYNE: Umm... Not bad! For a beginners, Then how about THIS!? (Undyne throws more spears at Frisk then she fastly defend her) FRISK: Undyne, please! I cannot hurt you, I just only a child and I can spare your mercy! UNDYNE: Mercy? Ha! I still can't believe YOU want to spare ME! But even if I spared YOU... No human has ever made it past ASGORE! (Undyne throws even more spears, when Undyne slash the red ray as Frisk's SOUL is turn back to normal) FRISK: (thought) This is my only chance to escape from her. (Frisk dodges Undyne's attack and run to the Hotlands) UNDYNE: HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!! (runs after Frisk) (Frisk is running away from her as she saw the bridge with the water container as she is finally made it, when Undyne is walk very slowly that she was dying from thirst) UNDYNE: Gah... So... thirsty... Damn it Hotlands.... (Undyne fell down and cannot move, when the phone rings that it was Papyrus again) PAPYRUS: GREETINGS FRISK, SO DID YOU REACH TO HOTLANDS? FRISK: Ye... yeah I did. PAPYRUS: EXCELLENT! AND PLUS, I HAVE AN GREATEST IDEA EVER. FRISK: That you can make to tell Undyne that she think I'm not a hostile? PAPYRUS: WHY YES, SO I'LL MEET YOU AT THE WATERFALLS THAT WE CAN GET THE CHANCE TO TALK WITH HER. I HOPE I'LL SEE YOU AROUND! BYE! (hangs up) (Frisk is about to leave Undyne when she felt so sorry for her as she sighs and she getting two cups of cold water in the water container and give it to Undyne when she finally woke up and realized that Frisk is saved her, then Undyne is mad and walks off without hurting Frisk. She walk to find the way back to the waterfalls when she meet a strange person with a hoodie covering his face and he standing on the water boat when he said to Frisk) RIVER PERSON: Well well... look like I have my first customer. What's is your name? FRISK: Frisk sir, and can you take me to the waterfalls? RIVER PERSON: Sure thing, hop on. (Frisk's hopped on the boat as it floats) RIVER PERSON: Tra la la. The waters are wild today. That's good luck... FRISK: Uhh... what do you even mean the water are wild? RIVER PERSON: I just remember to take a break every-so-often... Tra la la. And here we are. (The boat stops as Frisk is reached to the waterfalls) FRISK: Thank you sir, so do I pay for you or... RIVER PERSON: No no, you don't need to pay. It was free, you can come back at any time. FRISK: Alright then, thanks. (runs off) RIVER PERSON: Your welcome... and beware of the man who speaks in hands. (Frisk is finding where Papyrus is when she found him that he was standing outside of Undyne's home at the front door) FRISK: Okay Papyrus, I'm here for Undyne. PAPYRUS: EXCELLENT! NOW THEN, WE WILL DO THE TALK TO UNDYNE THAT MAYBE SHE CAN BE YOUR FRIEND. ALSO I GOING TO GIVE TO HER. (show Frisk a golden bone) NOW STAND BEHIND ME. (Papyrus knocking on the door, as Undyne opens it) UNDYNE: Hey there Papyrus and your here just in time. PAPYRUS: I'M ALWAYS IN THE RIGHT TIME. UNDYNE, I BROUGHT A FRIEND THAT YOU CAN TALK TOO. UNDYNE: Hey there new friend of Papyrus, I don't think weee........ (realized that Frisk is with Papyrus) .... Why... don't you... come in? (Frisk and Papyrus enter inside of Undyne's House) PAPYRUS: ME AND EVEN THE HUMAN IS ALSO BROUGHT YOU A GIFT. (Papyrus gives the golden bone to Undyne) UNDYNE: Uhh... thanks Papyrus, I'll put it in the drawer with the others. (Undyne puts the golden bone in the drawer where it was filled with Papyrus gifts from before) UNDYNE: So tell me Papyrus, why did you bring this human? FRISK: Undyne, just call me Frisk instead calling me human. UNDYNE: Right, then... So are we ready? PAPYRUS: WHOOPSY DOOPSY! ALMOST FORGOT THAT I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, YOU TWO HAVE FUN! (Papyrus runs off and jump off the window, leaving Frisk and Undyne in confused) FRISK: Did... Papyrus jump off the window, is he gonna be alright? UNDYNE: Yeah, I'm sure he be fine because he is a skeleton. (pause moment in 3 seconds) So why are you here Frisk? To rub your victory in my face? Or even to humiliate me even further?! IS THAT IT?! FRISK: Uh, no. It's not like that Undyne. UNDYNE: I see, when why are you here? (notices) Wait a sec... you think I'm going to be friends with you? Instead of killing you off?! FRISK: Yeah? UNDYNE: Really? How delightful, let's do it! Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship... NOT! Why will I EVER been friends with you?! If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you up right now! FRISK: But Undyne, why are you keep hating me? UNDYNE: "Why"? WHY?!? Because you're the enemy of crushing everyone's hopes and dreams, and I will NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! (Papyrus appears at the broken window) PAPYRUS: DANG. WHAT A SHAME... I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH FRISK. BUT I GUESS I HAVE OVERESTIMATED HER, SHE'S NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE. (leaves the window) UNDYNE: (shocked) CHALLENGE?! What?! Papyrus, wait a second! (sighs) Dang it. FRISK: So... you think that we can be friends? UNDYNE: Fine then, but listen up human... (Frisk look confused) Oh, I mean... Frisk, I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day but first of all, we are not going to be friends but instead we are going to be... BESTIES! FRISK: "Besties"? UNDYNE: Why Besties are person's best friend, it was an easy word. So then... why don't you have a seat? FRISK: Alright then, (Frisk sit down on a chair at the table) so are you going to give me like tea or something? UNDYNE: I got tea, hang on a second. (Undyne setting the golden flower tea, then she complete it as she gives it to Frisk) Here you go, and be careful it very hot. (Frisk drink the tea very careful and she really like it) FRISK: It's... very good, what kind of flavor is it Undyne that you got? UNDYNE: Why it was the golden flower, one of the greatest tea that everyone tastes and I buy it at the groceries because it cost very cheap... You know Frisk, the way you drinking that tea... you reminded of King Asgore, it was his favorite tea. FRISK: Really? I never really knew that, so tell me Undyne, how did you first join as the royal guard? UNDYNE: Well, (Frisk is listen as she drink her tea) back then when I was a hotheaded kid, once to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight him. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a hit on him, and he refused to fight back. I was so humiliated... when, he apologized and said... (doing lower man voice) "Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" (back to her voice) I said yes, and from then on, he trained me until I finally managed to knock him down! But, I felt so bad for him. But he was beaming... I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Well, long story short, after the training I have finally become the head of the royal guard, then I'm the one training dorks to fight like Papyrus. FRISK: I see, so did you ever going to make him as the new royal guard? UNDYNE: I loved to but... I'm afraid I can't let Papyrus to join. Also don't tell him I said that, because... He was just to innocent and nice, I mean look, he was supposed to capture you... and ended up being friends with you. I couldn't send him into battle, he will get ripped into smiling shreds. FRISK: When that's is why you keep training him. UNDYNE: And even teach him to cooking. (Frisk notice that her tea is empty) FRISK: Oh, Undyne I completely ran out. UNDYNE: Don't you worry Frisk, I'll get some more. (Undyne is going to make another tea, when she realized) Wait a second... Papyrus, his cooking lesson... He was supposed to have that right now! If he was not going to cook with me... Maybe you can cook with me! FRISK: What?! I... I can't cook, it was too dangerous for me. UNDYNE: Dangerous? Fuhuhuhu! Don't be silly, we can cook together because we are Besties! (Undyne grabs Frisk and jumped to the kitchen as they are cooking spaghetti) UNDYNE: Alright then Frisk, you see that tomatoes and vegetables? Try to smash it very hard like you did at the enemy, let me see what you can do! FRISK: Like... this? (petting the tomatoes) UNDYNE: Hey! Don't pet the enemy! Do it like this! (smashes the vegetables like a crusher) Well what do you think? FRISK: (excited and little scared) Yeah? UNDYNE: Now then, let's do the heat at the pot. (Frisk and Undyne walk to the stove) Now then Frisk, turn the heater that we will see the fire of passion! (Frisk turn the heater slightly normal) UNDYNE: Higher. (Frisk turn the heater slightly high) UNDYNE: Dang it Frisk, I said higher! FRISK: But I can't turn it very high, it will cause a fire hazard! UNDYNE: Outta my way! (turns the heater very faster like a lighting bolt) See this is how to heat at the spaghetti. (Undyne's house was now on fire) FRISK: I told you Undyne. UNDYNE: Yeah maybe your right, no wonder Papyrus really sucks at cooking. So what are we going to do next? Friendship bracelets, or others? (sighs) Who am I kidding? I can't get a friend like everyone else. FRISK: Hey it's okay, it's not your fault because friends will never leave you at your sight. But you don't need to blame at everyone of what they didn't do like you keep attacking me that I was a murderer. UNDYNE: Sure thing, and now for this day froth. I will make sure that I will never blame at everyone and even my friends! Thank you very much Frisk. FRISK: Your welcome, so... are we going to leave this burning house? (Frisk and Undyne escapes the burning house as they were alright) UNDYNE: Well, that was very fun Frisk we can do it some other time! But I have to find the place to sleep or live. PAPYRUS: MAYBE YOU CAN LIVE AT MY HOUSE AT SNOWDIN. UNDYNE: Wha? Papyrus! This is all your fault! PAPYRUS: OF COURSE I DID, AM I REALLY THAT HELPFUL? UNDYNE: You know, yeah it does work good on you Papyrus. So Frisk if we meet again at Snowdin, we can do a fun game that I like to call Snow Wrestling. FRISK: Snow wrestling? I never heard of that game. PAPYRUS: (whispering to Frisk) THAT'S WHEN SHE SNEAKS UP ON YOU FROM BEHIND, THEN TACKLES YOU AND YELLS "SNOW WRESTLING!". IT'S... NOT THE BEST GAME FOR ME. UNDYNE: Well, you know what I think Papyrus? PAPYRUS: WHAT? UNDYNE: (Snow wrestling at Papyrus) SNOW WRESTLING! (Papyrus scared as he tried to escape at the tackle) UNDYNE: You could give it a try Frisk. (Frisk giggles when Papyrus escapes) PAPYRUS: I'M OUT OF HERE! I FEAR FOR MY PERSONAL SAFETY! (runs off) FRISK: Well, I have to get back to Hotlands and even going back home. I hope I'll see you again Undyne. UNDYNE: Me too. (realized) Oh wait a second Frisk, before you go... Can you take this letter to Dr. Alphys? FRISK: Sure thing. (Undyne gives the letter to Frisk) So where is she lives? UNDYNE: She lives in Hotlands at the building called Laboratory. FRISK: Then why are you giving this letter to her by yourself? UNDYNE: Well umm... I completely forgot to tell you about, because I don't want to go to Hotlands, it will make me died from thirst when you saved me that you give me cold water. FRISK: Oh I see, because you are a fish that the heat will make you thirst. Don't you worry Undyne, I will deliver this to Alphys in no time. UNDYNE: Thanks, oh if you read this letter... I WILL KILL YOU! Well see you later Frisk! PAPYRUS: MAYBE YOU CAN TALK TO HER WITH AN ROMANTIC VOICE, IT WILL BE FLATTERING. UNDYNE: I'll show you "Flattering"! (runs after Papyrus) PAPYRUS: NO!!! NOT THE FLATTERY SUPLEX!!! (Frisk giggles as she was going to back Hotlands with the help of the River Person she meet before) 4 - Previous - Next - 6 Category:Transcripts